Suddenly
by Hardly Rebel
Summary: AU:Fleurmione. Voldemort's dead. Sirius was pardoned. Harry moved in with him over the summer. Also did you know Regulus Black died sometime in 1979 after having second thoughts on becoming a Death Eater? And did you know that Hermione was born on September 19, 1979…quite the coincidence don't you think? 4th year is about to start and everything is about to change!
1. Things Change, That's Life

**Suddenly: Things Change, That's Life**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I make no moneys.**

**An: This is an AU story. 'He Who Shall Not Be Named' is 'He Who Was Slain By Dumbledore At The End Of Third Year' Sirius was pardoned, Harry moved in with him over the summer at 12 Grimmauld Place. Also did you know Regulus Black died sometime in 1979 after having second thoughts on becoming a Death Eater? He didn't agree with what was being asked of him and so, when he found out Voldemort's secret, he went after the Horcruxes, and then mysteriously died. And did you know that Hermione was born on September 19, 1979…quite the coincidence don't you think? I think we ALL know where I'm going with this *wink, wink***

**AN: Don't expect too much ok, any and all help/critiques/ideas/suggestions are welcomed so don't be shy! I have no Beta but I use spell check lol. This is my first Fleurmione fic so if I'm not getting something just right, tell me please. Above all else Read, Review and Enjoy! **

* * *

"Sirius, why do we need to rush to clean this room?" Harry coughs out as he enters the cold, dank, dusty room that may have been a library or study at one point in its life. Looking around it now, as his Godfather bumps around thrusting open the heavy black curtains; it looks more like a crypt. Harry shutters at the thought.

Sirius tosses the young boy a crooked grin, beckoning him further into the room. "Well I don't know about you Harry, but I've never much had use of libraries, even when I was younger." He chuckles, his head down and lost to past memories. "Too busy with Quidditch." He winks conspiringly at Harry. "No…my brother though, I could always find young Regulus in here buried in ancient texts that Mother and Father wanted him to know."

Harry frowns, Sirius never much mentioned his brother, just that he was a Slytherin and his parents' favorite having followed Voldemort. Watching his Godfather now, Harry wonders how two brothers could take such different paths, as it was obvious that the Black brothers hadn't always been on opposite ends. "Kind of like Hermione, yeah? If Ron and I don't pull her out every once in awhile she'd probably live there." Harry grins, trying to pull Sirius back to the present.

Sirius smirks at his Godson, before going back to dusting off the cobwebs and doxy nests. "Ah yes, Ms. Granger…which brings us back to your first question Harry. Like I said, I've never had much use for this room, but something tells me your friend might give it the attention it deserves. Hermione is quite the witch…I daresay we both owe our lives to her and that extraordinary brain of hers."

Harry blushes, knowing Sirius is right; both men owe a lot to Hermione Granger. "Do you think we'll get it done before she arrives?" Hermione had gotten permission to stay at 12 Grimmauld Place the last two weeks before they returned to Hogwarts, after her and her parents returned from France. They have a few weeks to be sure, but the room is in bad shape, it's a wonder why Kreacher didn't keep up the house.

"Of course we will!" Sirius cheers, throwing his arms out in a grand gesture…only to whack against the closed curtains that hid the Black Family Tapestry. He and Harry pause as the sound of a single flutter echoes through the room. They look at each other, both fearing the worse. Another flutter pushes the tapestry from the wall just enough to cause a bump, then another. "Back away Harry." Sirius whispers, already moving to put the boy behind him.

Harry does as told, the two of them backing away as the fluttering only grows louder. Not noticing his shoelace caught beneath his other foot, Harry stumbles, his elbow careening into a glass vase and sending it crashing to the floor, drawing both of their attentions to the shattered glass. They freeze. The curtain ripples, like a thousand bees trapped within a sack. They watch as a flurry of doxies explodes from the seams, storming towards the helpless duo, ripping the black curtains from the wall as they go.

"Run Harry!" Sirius cries as he shots hex after hex at the biting horrors, while still pushing his Godson from the room. A final shove from Sirius sends Harry flying into the hallway as Sirius rushes to lock the door behind him. With a huff, Sirius slides down the wall and sits on the floor besides Harry as they stare at the library door; listening to the bangs and clatters coming from inside. "Well…that was exciting!"

Harry guffaws and swats at Sirius' hand when his Godfather ruffles his hair, "You're mad!" Sirius merely winks in return and throws his arm over the young boy's shoulders. "We're going to need a new plan." Sirius nods, looking at him expectantly. Harry drops his head back against the wall, "Hermione always makes the plans." He grumbles making Sirius chuckle.

"Come on!" Sirius bounds up, offering Harry his hand. "We'll figure it out...perhaps will send Molly in, Merlin knows she's terrifying enough." Harry snickers, remembering Mrs. Weasley's temper. "In the meantime, why don't you and I sneak down to the kitchen for an early lunch?" Grinning, Harry aloud the man to guide him through the hall, the doxy infected room forgotten and left behind him as he listened to Sirius recount stories of his days at Hogwarts with James and Remus.

Inside the room the doxies destroyed anything and everything they could get their hands on; tearing the pages from books and throwing the remains onto the wall hiding the Black Family Tapestry under years of dust and filth.


	2. A History Black

**A History Black**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I make no moneys.**

**AN: Some of you have asked about Hermione's whereabouts, rest assured she is vacationing with her parents in France, right now I'm setting up the story so no worries okay? When she's introduced we'll be on her like a shadow. **

**One of you guys asked if Regulus is Hermione, the answer is no, but they are connected and you'll all see how soon. Thank you all for reviewing it makes me want to write more and give you guys answers. I'm glad you guys are excited about this story as I am! **

**And as always, Read, Review and most importantly Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sirius?" Harry pauses as the man peers at him from over his glass of Fire Whiskey. "Why did you and my dad hate Snape so much?" The question hadn't stopped running through Harry's head, especially after learning about everything Snape had done to protect him from Voldemort.

Sirius sighs and gives the boy a sad smile, for a moment he could pretend he was talking to his oldest and dearest friend, but only for a moment because as sure as he was sitting here, Lily's eyes were staring back at him. "The truth is Harry…your father and I was down-right arrogant little berks." As Harry opens his mouth, his cheeks flushing red, ready to defend his father, Sirius hushes him gently. "Now Harry, I know you love your father and right you should, he was a good man, but Harry you must understand the world isn't as black and white as you'd like it to be."

"What do you mean?" Harry pushes.

"Snape was, and I suppose in some ways he still is, an oddball. Even amongst his Snakes he never quite fit in." Sirius shifts, setting his tumbler down onto the table and leaning closer to his Godson. "As far as I recall, the man only really had two friends."

Harry frowns, "But surely that's not a good enough reason to bully him, if it were, why the same could be said about Hermione!"

The older man cringes at the hate and anger appearing on the young Gryffindor's face. "No, Harry it isn't enough of a reason and I'm sorry to say that we don't much have a better one. James and I had different reasons for singling out Snape, though petty as they may seem now. You know now that Snape and your mother, Lily, were close before they came to Hogwarts. When James took notice of Lily, he also took notice of Snape; James could see that Snape loved your mother, even then." Sirius huffs and stands to refill his glass.

Harry tracks him around the room. "He was jealous of Professor Snape? Did he know about their Patronus' being the same?" He demands.

"No Harry, none of us knew, not until recently." Sirius says once he reclaims his seat. "It is only now that we can see how kindred Lily and Snape were, Harry. Back then though, as arrogant as we both were, being different and liking Lily was a good enough reason to single the boy out. It was justified in our self-righteous minds."

"What about you Sirius, what were your reasons?" Harry gulps, stuck between needing to know the men he so desperately looks up to and not wanting to tarnish the image of these men he already held.

Grief clouds Sirius' vision as he looks down into his glass; he pushes it away with a clearing of his throat. "At first it was the same as James, at the time I was doing anything and everything I could to distant myself from the stigma of being a Black and at the time, picking on the Slytherins seemed brilliant. Then, as we came back for our second year, my little brother was sorted into Slytherin. I was devastated."

"Of course dear _Mother and Father_ were ecstatic!" Sirius scoffs. "By that time Regulus had already spent a year at home under not only our parents but Bellatrix as well and after seeing Andromeda disowned from the family right before my first year…well he became the right proper Pureblood idealist son they wanted. I had lost my brother." Sirius shakes his head. "He distanced himself from me, the bad seed of the Black family, and almost instantly Snape had taken him under his wing. I blamed Snape for my brother turning his back on me and before I knew it I was running away to live with James' family and then…Regulus and I found ourselves on opposite ends of a war."

"Please Harry, you must remember that your father and I are human and so we have great faults. You are not wrong for idolizing your father, he _was_ a great man, but that doesn't mean he hadn't done wrong in his lifetime. I have done wrong Harry. I am ashamed of how I acted in my school days and how I treated Snape, and that guilt only grows when I think about how much he sacrificed for your mother and you, despite what James and I did."

Sirius pauses to drinking from his glass, allowing his Godson to clear the tears from his eyes before he continues. "I hated Snape for petty things; I was foolish and let my pride get in the way. I cannot change the past Harry. You should respect your Professor for the brilliant man he is, no matter what you think he's done to you Harry…we _both_ know the truth now and it is by this truth that we both must strive to live by. He protected you when I could not have Harry and this alone makes me respect him and see him as he is not how I believed him to be."

"Have you spoken to Professor Snape about your brother? He might know why Regulus turned against Voldemort." The boy offers through a rough and scratchy voice.

"Briefly Harry, briefly." Sirius smirks softly. "All he could tell me was that Regulus found himself unable to deal with the things being asked of him, that he didn't agree with orders given to him. When Regulus found out Voldemort's secret…he made his choice. Snape…Severus said that my brother had found a different moral compass to follow." Sirius chuckles sadly. "What that means, I've no clue."

"We should get to bed now." Harry offers after checking the clock ticking in the corner of the kitchen.

"Ah yes!" Sirius stood with a crocked grin on his face once more. Harry thought it better to ignore the lingering sadness in his Godfather's eyes, he was sure his eyes reflected the same. "Molly will scold me good if she finds I kept you up this late!" Harry laughed at the mental image of Mrs. Weasley putting Sirius into the corner. "Besides tomorrow we have doxies to eliminate! Best to have our wits about us then."

Harry grinned and watched as Sirius continued down the hall after leaving the boy by his room. He knew his perception about the world had changed, as had everyone's, after hearing the details of Voldemort's fall, the real one. A man he thought was his enemy was his greatest ally. His father wasn't as noble as he once thought. And Sirius was more complicated than Harry believed him to be. Harry shakes his head, knowing that if Hermione was here right now she'd tell him that it was for the best.

'You need all the information available before you can make the right choice, Harry.' He smiled at Hermione's voice in his head, knowing that at the very least he had put his faith in the right kind of compass. No one was more sound and logical than Hermione Granger, at least, no one he knew.


	3. Doxies And Marguerite

**Doxies And Marguerite**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I make no moneys.**

**AN: Here we go the third chapter! Hopefully this gives you more insight.**

**An2: I use Google Translate so if the translation is wrong blame Google not me lol. Also is the system working or should I try something else with the whole English/French thing? Let me know!**

**Read. Review. Enjoy.**

* * *

"This seems like a really bad idea." A nervous Harry straddled his broom with one hand while the other held an enchanted net of some sort.

"No worse than taking on Voldemort and Quill during first year!" George grinned manically.

Fred laughed and pushed his brother, "Or taking on a Basilisk by ya'self!"

Harry glares at the twins; obviously they were enjoying themselves far too much. He just knew this wasn't going to go his way…but it did sound fun. Sirius gripped his shoulders in a comforting gesture. "You'll be fine Harry. Now remember George and Fred here will throw in a few of their sleep bombs, it won't put the Doxies to sleep but it should settle them and make'em lazy. After the gas clears you and I'll go in there on our brooms and scoop them into these nets. Got it?"

Harry grins indulgently and nods at his Godfather, trying hard to ignore George and Fred snickering behind Sirius. "On the count of three, right?"

"Right!" The twins cheer at once. All at once the twins open the door just enough to chuck glass ball after glass ball filled with blue smoke into the room before slamming it shut. The four of them then put their ears against the wall and listen to the Doxies scattering and flying about…Then it's quiet. "Righty-O! Should be just clear-"

"-enough for you to go in." Fred cuts in.

"Good luck!" They chime and then all at once shove a shell-shocked Harry and grinning Sirius into the room before once again slamming the door shut. Harry holds his breath while looking at the Doxies as they stuttered around the room, flying clumsily into the walls and bookshelves.

With a decisive look in their eyes, and a shared firm nod, the two mounted their brooms and pushed off from the ground solidly. They zoomed in high circles, ever grateful for the vaulted ceilings as they zoomed in and around the room scoping up the lumbering Doxies in their enhanced nets.

When the last Doxy was captured, Sirius gave a long lone whistle, signaling for the twins to enter with an old trunk made of iron and leather. Fred and George open it and in the swiftest of movements Harry and Sirius released their catch before the twins closed the trunk and locked it. After a few well-placed locking charms all four sighed in relief. "You were magnificent Harry! You as well Fred, George! Yes, well done, well done all!"

Harry beamed at the praise, and though he had grown a few inches over the summer, he still had to tilt his head back to look into his Godfather's eyes. The pride he found there truly startled him and, not for the first time, a rush of affection and familial love and belonging flooded his heart. "What do we do with them now?"

Sirius scratched the scruff beneath his chin, "Ah Dumbledore will be here for dinner and I'm sure Hagrid can find some place for these little buggers. Now! The real work begins!" He smiled. "Fred, George put this trunk out in the drawing room will you?" The twins nodded, moving quickly to remove it from the room. Sirius then turned to his Godson. "Now Harry…let's get start." Harry grinned, happy to follow along.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she rests in the shade of the small grouping of palm trees. She had been lucky to stumble across this little inlet, blocked from view of the main beach by a small outcrop of sea weathered rock face. After finally convincing her parents that she was indeed able to go out on her own she made her way to one of the any beaches in St. Tropez.

It was truly picturesque with the cerulean waters, white sands and open sky…it was decidedly what she needed after all the cold, cloudiness of Scotland. Admittedly, she did miss Hogwarts greatly; the magical air that surrounded her no matter where she stood on the grounds. True, Hermione was glad to see her parents and spend some time with them. She wasn't ignorant to the distance that still grows between them and her.

It seemed every year offered more and more miles Hermione had to tread in order to connect to the people who brought her into this world. Of course she knew they felt as though they were losing their only child to a world that they could never hope to understand let alone be a part of…and she didn't know quite how to make up for it. She had tried writing Harry to maybe help ease her concerns but the letter never left her hotel room. Harry, though raised in the Muggle world same as she, never had a family to love and so never had a family left behind; besides Harry was spending his first summer with Sirius and she hadn't the heart to ruin that for her best friend. Merlin knows he deserves some happiness.

No, Hermione made up her mind to leave it till she was once more surrounded by the comfort Hogwarts offered her, and then she'd seek the council of Professor McGonagall. Hermione frowned from beneath her sunglasses, would the Professor really be able to help her? Surely she'd offered valuable guidance…but what solution could there possible be in a situation such as this?

Hermione sighed once more; this was giving her a headache. She sits up and pushing her glasses atop her head, thankful that she had thought to put her hair up today. Her hair had become slightly more manageable over the summer, it was more softly curly than frizzy and wild, something she equated to the atmosphere in France. Looking to her watch, she spied that it was just past one, time to find something to eat and maybe look around the shops; she had promised both Harry and Ron that she'd bring back souvenirs.

* * *

The small inlet village on the outskirts of St. Tropez was most charming to Hermione and she often wondered if there was a magical community hidden within its white stone walls. She had looked of course, but she couldn't very well go up to a stranger and ask…she'd be sent away to some asylum for sure. Hermione giggled at the mental image. Though she did know for fact that there was a rather large magical community in and around Paris…now if only she could convince her parents to let her go there alone, understandably they were quite weary of even the thought of the wizarding world.

A sigh past her lips once more, it would not do her well to keep this train of thought least she wanted to ruin the rest of her vacation. The sun was burning bright overhead and even her sensible choice of short jean shorts and red tank top atop her bikini seemed too heavy. Spotting the ice cream bistro she'd been frequenting during her time here, she stepped in to order a blended berry smoothie.

She paid the amount of money and grinned as the first taste of tart sweetness touched her tongue. The market was open today and so with the intent to finally find at least one of the boys a present, she headed into the rows and rows of large tents and canopies. Ron of course would be the easiest to buy for, seeing as anything bought in the Muggle world equally confounded him as it did entrance him, Harry though would probably like something magical in origin…perhaps if her parents are deadest against her traveling to Paris, Hermione though a quick trip to Diagon Alley when she got home.

She passed by many sellers offering a variety of trinkets and handcrafter jewelry, but nothing caught her eye just yet. She sipped her drink, the condensation rolling over her fingers as she entered a white canvas tent. The flaps closed in behind her and instantly she was met with a pleasant coolness that caused her skin to pucker from the rapid change. Hermione frowned at the lone silver haired woman sitting at a circular table; two empty chairs left an invitation.

"Ah! Enfin! Et là, je pensais que tous les gens magiques ont disparu de cette partie de la France! Venez enfant, donc!" The silver haired woman smiled enticingly as she joked, though the joke was clearly lost on the small girl. Hermione frowned, obviously her French was very little but anyone knew that 'magiques' meant 'magical'. So this woman was a witch! **(Ah! Finally! And here I thought all the magical people disappeared from this part of France! Come in child, come in!)**

"Um parlez-vous anglais?" Hermione scrunched her brows, hoping beyond hope that she wasn't offending the woman. Thankfully the silver haired witch chuckled and gestured animatedly toward one of the empty chairs. **(Um do you speak English?)**

"Of course, child. Please sit. Take a break from this heat, non?" The woman's voice was still flushed with a French accent, but she pronounced the English words without a blemish. Hermione flushed a bright red as the woman smirked at her, though she hadn't an idea as to why. She sat across from the woman, watching her wearily. "Now little one, what brings you to my tent hmm?"

Hermione cleared her throat. "Well I was looking for a couple presents to bring back to my friends; you see they are back in England while I'm here with my parents. I thought I might find something of interest for Ron here; he's not had practice with many Muggle things and takes an interest in them. Harry though likes more magical things, same as I, seeing as we both grew up in the Muggle world, not like Ron, the magical world is the only he's ever known." She rambled. She finally stopped and took a deep breath, "Your English is quite good by the way."

The elder woman grinned fondly from across the table. "Yes it is. What is your name?"

"Hermione. Might I ask for yours as well?" She leaned forward, eager to known another magical person.

"Marguerite, but please it is either Grand-mère or if you must, Margo, to you little one." Again Hermione flushed by the strength of attention this woman bestowed upon her.

"Grand-mère? Surely you're not a Grandmother?" Yes Hermione was quite curious. This woman was indeed older than she, but surely she wasn't older than Hermione's own mother…was she?

Marguerite laughed heartedly, "Oh you flatter me little one, but yes I suppose I do not look like any Grand-mère you've ever seen." She winked at Hermione, further flushing the poor girl's cheeks. "Ah do not be embarrassed my little one, surely you've heard by now of all the magical beings in this world of ours?" She hinted.

Hermione bit her lip, "Do you mean to say that you are not a witch…but something else?"

"Let's just say I am lucky in ways that not many other are." Marguerite winked cheekily. "But yes, I am a Grand-mère, why I have two petites-filles. The eldest can't be much older than you are, and the other will be starting her first year at summer's end." She sighed, thinking about her granddaughters. "Now, let's see if we can't find something for your friend hmm? Maybe even something for yourself?"

Hermione smiled, "That'd be wonderful, Margo."

For a moment Hermione felt panic as hurt flashed behind the woman's silver-blue eyes, but surely she hadn't offended the woman, had she? "Ah Margo is fine little one, do not panic so. After all, I am not your Grand-mère…pas encore." **(not yet.)**

Hermione smiled gratefully, happy that she had not upset the kindly woman. She sighed, realizing for the first time that all her worries and negative thoughts had all left her since being in Marguerite's presence. The woman had an infectious aura that pulled Hermione in, wrapping her in comforting warmth that she hadn't felt since…well she could quite remember when. It was true, Marguerite was not her Grandmother, but Hermione couldn't shake the thought that she wished Marguerite was.

* * *

**Important! There's a poll on my profile page. Let me know How you think Hermione and Regulus are connected or perhaps how you think they should be connected!**


	4. Listen To Your Elders

**Listen To Your Elder**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I make no money.**

**An: Wow another update! You guys should like this chapter! Tell me what you think**

**Read. Review. Enjoy.**

* * *

Hermione giggled unable to stop herself as she listened to Marguerite recant a story about a loose pixie in her summer home making a mess of the dinner her daughter had planned for them all. Evidently the deviant little thing managed to get itself into the game hen only to give chase while wearing a suit of meat. "Oh my word…your granddaughters must have been traumatized!"

"They let the pixie loose in the first place! They thought it was the greatest time! Now that poor daughter of mine." Marguerite shook her head solemnly. "She was so angry and frantic!" The silver haired woman laughed, watching how Hermione's face shifted and changed with every emotion. "But enough of that, we were in the middle of a story were we not?"

Hermione nodded excitingly, before smiling slyly. "You were about to tell me why it is your English is so good."

Marguerite chuckled indulgently. "Ah yes, my English…I've lived in the Northern part of France since I was born, my whole…family has in fact. But there comes a time in every younger girl's life when she feels the need to break away from her family to find herself beyond the family." She sighs wistfully. "I found myself in Scotland, and as luck would have it, I found myself in the company of a very nice Wizard." Hermione blushed as Marguerite grinned at her. "He was very charming if not a little curious. He showed me a great many things and introduced me to the Wizarding World of England. I spent a great deal of time learning and in turn teaching with this Wizard…until…"

"Until?" Hermione pushed.

Marguerite smiled softly, "Until I met mon seul…or so I thought." Her smiled turned tiresome. "You see mon petit in some families and cultures they have certain beliefs. My family has always and will always believe in âmes sœurs. Soulmates, qui?" Hermione nodded to show her understanding.

"Was he not the one then?" She whispers.

Marguerite pats the back of her hand. "Non mon petit, he was not, but he gave me the most wonderful daughter and the start of my family. It was difficult in the beginning, to think that my soulmate was not out there, but I've lived on and my family has thrived." She paused, debating on her next words.

With a firm nod, Marguerite started again, but this time in French. "Pour une Vélane pour trouver son compagnon, il est pour elle de trouver l'autre moitié d'elle-même. Elle devient complète dans le plus merveilleux des façons, mais seulement si le processus de l'accouplement est terminé. Le Vélane et son compagnon sont les matchs les plus parfaits, le plus vrai. Mais cela ne signifie pas qu'il est sans ses défis. Avant l'achèvement de la liaison le Veela et son compagnon se ressentir des émotions volatiles à la fois le bonheur et la colère, le plaisir et la douleur. Et parfois, dans des cas très rares et uniques un Vélane est né sans un partenaire. Il est le plus triste des événements." **(For a Veela to find her mate, it is for her to find the other half of herself. She becomes complete in the most wonderful of ways, but only if the mating process is completed. The Veela and her mate are the most perfect matches, the most true. But that doesn't mean it is without its challenges. Before the completion of the bonding the Veela and her mate will experience volatile emotions of both happiness and anger, pleasure and pain. And sometimes, in very rare and unique cases a Veela is born without a mate. It is the most sorrowful of events.)**

Hermione frowned, "I'm sorry…I don't understand."

The older woman gave her a secretive sort of smile. "No matter mon petit, just remember that you should always be open to love…no matter what form it takes." Hermione frowned with suspicion, surely the woman had said more than that…but really she shouldn't push, Marguerite had been more than patient with her thus far.

A silence crept between them and in it Hermione checked her watch. "Merlin's beard!" She sprang to her feet with a start. "I've got to go; I'm nearly late to meet my parents." She looked sullen at the prospect. "And I didn't even find a gift for Harry or Ron." She groaned, rubbing her temples.

Marguerite stood and grasped the girl by her shoulders, "Calm yourself mon petit, here take these." She produced a small ring box from underneath the table, in it a simple golden band. "It is enchanted to warm when danger is near and it will protect against smaller curses and hexes; for Harry." She then turned and dug through what must have been her bag, producing a red pocket knife with a dozen different gadgets on it. "For Ron." Then, with one smooth movement she pulled a rectangular box from the shelf behind her. "And this, my little one, is for you."

Hermione opened it and there lying in a bed of silver silk was the most beautiful quill she had ever set eyes on. The feather was a bold red attached to a golden body and nib with a Fleur De Lis connecting the two. "Oh my…" She was stunned, she reached for her purse. "How much?"

Marguerite scoffed, "It is a gift!" Hermione made to protest, but was cut off by a gentle nudge against her chin. "Run along now mon petit, don't keep your parents waiting." Hermione smiled gently at the woman, then turned and left the tent.

Marguerite sighed, if her daughter found out she was meddling she was sure to get a scolding…oh well! She meddled in her daughter's love life before and look how well that turned out! Yes, yes Marguerite was doing the right thing…still best not get caught.

* * *

Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing, surely it was a joke or a mistake but he just knew that it couldn't be right. "How is this possible?" He whispered brokenly, his fingers brushing over the spot on the tapestry. "Sirius, how is this possible?" He whirled around on his Godfather, fire in his eyes.

Sirius raised his hands trying to quell the boy's anger. "Calm yourself Harry." Truly Sirius had no idea how this could have happened, the thought that he didn't know something so huge about his own brother's life just killed him. "How could this be?" He mumbled to himself.

"This will kill her you know?" Harry sighed out sorrowfully. "You know it will! How is she going to deal with this? After everything she's been through because of who she is, this happens? This will change everything!" He cried, hurting for his friend.

"It doesn't have to change everything Harry. It doesn't have to change the way you see her. She'll need a friend Harry, this can't change that." Sirius stressed, his fingers tracing the elegant script beneath his brother's name. He leveled Harry with a determined look. "If this is true Harry, then she's the last Black heir and when that becomes public knowledge things will change drastically for her. I have no doubt that my dear _cousin_ will want to get their hands on her. Being a Black changes everything."

* * *

"Alright dear, we leave for the airport in an hour, you're all packed right?" Jean Granger called over her shoulder.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but smiled kindly at her mother's back. "Yes mum, I've been packed since last night."

Jean chuckled, turning around to drop a kiss onto her daughter's forehead. "You're more responsible than your father dear."

"Hey!" John protested coming from the bathroom, zipping up his toiletry bag. "Of course she is! Smarter too, I'd gather!" He joked. Hermione shook her head at his antics and promptly looked away when her parents shared a small kiss.

"Well seeing as I'm more responsible and smarter than dad, can I go into town real quick?" Hermione asked with unease, sighing as their posture went from relaxed to rigid in response. "Honestly, I'd just like to say goodbye."

Jean and John shared a look, John staring hardly into his wife's eyes as she spoke. "I really don't think it necessary; you don't even know this woman."

Hermione frowned, her mouth moving into a hard line as her resolve built. "I'm not daft. I know how to be careful, you've had no problem when I went and saw her over this past week, so why now?"

John shook his head, "Listen to your mother. You've no business with that _woman_." He spat.

Hermione grinded her teeth together, hearing the blatant prejudice in her father's voice. "That _woman_ has been nothing but kind to me! I know you don't understand the magical world but it was really nice of her to let me visit her…you don't know what it's like to be separated the world you belong in!"

John reeled around on her, "You belong in? You belong in this world, with us! It's the world you were born into, that's what matters!"

"Yes I was born in the Muggle world but I don't belong here! I'm different father, you know it! I'm a witch and yes, a part of me will always belong in the Muggle world, but the biggest part of me belongs in the Magical world. I don't have to hide there, I can be myself and I don't feel like a freak because I can do things that the Muggles can only dream about doing." Hermione shouted, unable to stop herself.

Jean covered her mouth to hold in a sob as John tried to comfort his wife. He cleared his throat and with resignation he spoke, unable to look at his daughter. "We leave in an hour, don't be late. Hermione's throat constricted and her eyes burned as she nodded; leaving the room before any more damage could be done.

She ran through the streets of St. Tropez frantically trying to get to the market square to find Marguerite. Her eyes are blurry and so she misses the first step leading into the square and trips, skinning her knees and bloodying her palms. She picks herself back up, ignoring the stinging pain and pushes forward, picking out the woman's tent immediately.

She throws herself throw the flaps and is immediately encircled in Marguerite's arms, her tears no longer kept at bay. "Shh mon petit, shh. Il est bien grand-mère vous a eu, mon petit. Souffle. Venez maintenant et sécher vos larmes, grand-mère est ici. Tell me what has happened to you, little Hermione." **(It is alright Grandma has got you, my little one. Breath. Come now and dry your tears, Grandma is here.)** Marguerite tries to calm the girl by rubbing her back. When Hermione's tears start to dry she manages to put the girl into her chair and leans down in front of her. Seeing the bloody skin Marguerite covers one knee with her hand, chanting softly until a golden light wraps itself around Hermione's skin. When she pulls away there's not even a scar left behind, she continues to the next knee.

"W-What? H-How can you do that without a wand? Even Madam Pomfrey needs a wand." Hermione hiccups. Still, Hermione has no problem offering one hand to the elderly woman, and then the other.

"Ah! It seems my secret is finally out, non?" Marguerite smiles charmingly at the girl, keeping her hand firmly grasped in her own while Marguerite's free hand reaches up to wipe away any stray tears. "I am not a witch Hermione, but I am a magical being." She admitted softly.

Hermione frowned, hurt bubbling her within her. "You lied to me?" she whispered.

"Non mon petit, not exactly." Marguerite rushed to explain. "I am a Veela and we don't share our secret with anyone outside our coven or family. I did not think it mattered so much where my magic comes from, you just seemed to be looking for a connection to our world…I'm sorry if I hurt you little one."

Hermione bit her lip, thinking it over. True Marguerite had kept her heritage from her, but since when had Hermione ever cared about blood line or heritage? It had always been simpler to Hermione, either you had magical abilities or you did not, it didn't matter how those abilities came about. Besides who was she to demand an explanation? "No, it's quite alright. I just assumed you to be a witch…what is a Veela though? Is that like a werewolf or centaur?"

Marguerite laughed at seeing that intelligent spark grow into a curious, unstoppable flame. "No child, we Veela are magical beings, no Ministry has ever or will ever monitor and regulate us. We are different from wizards and witches, but we are not corralled like unmanageable beast. We govern ourselves and so, our culture is separate and kept secret from the rest of the magical world." Marguerite grinned. "Other than that there's not much too tell you, the only instances in which we share our history and what it means to be a Veela is when we find our mate. Sometimes our mates is not a Veela and so they must be taught on how to be with a Veela."

Hermione nodded, understanding. "So there are half Veelas and the like? When a Veela has mated with a witch or wizard?"

Marguerite laughed, "If that were the case our race would have died out long ago. No the Veela blood is dominant and stronger than any witches or wizards and so any child born of such union is a full blooded Veela. I assure you it's not as complicated as it may seem."

"You just can't tell me everything because I'm not your mate." Hermione blushed as soon as the words left her mouth.

"No, you are not my mate. I was one of those born with no mate. It doesn't always happen, but just like Witches and Wizards have squibs, Veela can be born without a mate…though we would never disown anyone for such a thing. Family is family, blood is blood and mates are mates; we hold everyone connected to our coven, our family, in the highest places of our hearts, no matter the circumstance. "

Hermione smiled at the thought and emotion behind Marguerite's words. "My parents don't understand my connection to the magical world. I was born to Muggles you see and they refuse to understand that a huge part of me will always fill like I belong in the magical world and not the Muggle one…That's why I was so upset, I got into a fight with my dad, he didn't want e coming here or being around someone like you…but I am someone like you." She stressed.

Again Marguerite shushed the girl before she could work herself up. "You must not judge them too harshly Hermione. They will never understand this part of your life, they may not every accept it, but they do love you, never forget that. Parents always try to do what they think is best for their child, sometimes they're very wrong, just don't sever that tie unless it absolutely has to be cut."

Hermione sighed. "I just wish they'd accept it, accept me." Marguerite didn't know what to say and so she said nothing. Placing a kiss onto Hermione's forehead she stood the girl up, clearing her tears once more, and walked her to the entrance.

"It is time for you to go home Hermione. Tell your family that you love them. Make peace with the situation before you go off to school. And remember…keep your heart open to love…" Marguerite smiled, looking to the girl expectantly.

"No matter what form it come in." Hermione smiled and gave the woman one last hug. "Goodbye Grand-mère Marguerite." She turned and left without waiting for a reply.

Marguerite watched her go, a small smile on her face. "Au revoir, mon petit, être patient, notre fleur vous trouver bientôt."

* * *

"It seems your dear brother Regulus had quite the few secrets of his own Sirius." Dumbledore smiled around the rim of his tea cup.

Sirius swallowed heavily, "So it's true then?"

Albus nodded, "It is true and now that we know Severus can explain it to us." All at once both Harry and Sirius blew up.

"What! That snake knew and didn't tell me!" Sirius yelled.

Harry glared at the man as he entered the room; his robs billowing behind him with flare. "How could you not tell us?"

The stoic Professor sneered, "Regulus had me under the unbreakable vow that I could not tell anybody until the change on the tapestry was discovered."

Sirius frowned, "By who's wand?"

At this Severus looked away, a look of pain almost appearing onto his face. He did not answer, but Ablus did. "Lily Potter."


	5. Welcome Home

**Welcome Home**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I make no money.**

**An: Yet another update. Thank you to everyone for reviewing it makes me enormously happy to know that you guys like my story. And yes it is quite obvious to us that Marguerite is Fleur's Grandmother, but Hermione doesn't know this and she won't for a while. And just who is Hermione's mother? Yes who indeed…**

**Read. Review. Enjoy.**

* * *

Heeding Marguerite's warning Hermione profusely apologized to her parents and in the few days she spent with them in her childhood home she tried to lessen the strain between them…despite all this; Hermione had a sinking feeling in her heart. Her father all but ignored her presence when he could and if he couldn't he looked and spoke to her with a sense of distant resignation. And though her Mother put on a brave face, Hermione heard her crying during the night.

A faint pop sounded pulling her from her thoughts and when she looked up to see the familiar smiling face of Arthur Weasley, she sighed gratefully. " 'Ello there Hermione!" He greeted before looking around. "Mum and Da home?" he frowned, for the first time noticing her defeated posture as she came to stand in front of him.

"No Mr. Weasley, they had to work. They know I'm leaving though…I left a note." She tried to give a convincing smile and thankfully it seemed to work.

"Right then, best be off!" He made quick work of shrinking her trunk and stowing it away in his robes before linking elbows with her. "Hold on tight!" With another pop they were gone.

* * *

Mr. Weasley deposits Hermione's things in the living room and before she could protest or ask why, he leaves by the flew network this time. It's not long before Sirius and Harry find her both smiling. "Welcome Hermione!" Sirius hugs her and though she's a little taken back she returns the gesture.

"Hey Hermione! How was your trip?" Harry grins as he sweeps her up in his own hug; Hermione notices they're about the same height now.

She giggles as he finally sets her back onto her feet. "Oh it was amazing Harry! I'll tell you all about it while I unpack…where am I staying?" At her words the men sober and adopt more grim expressions. "I am still staying here aren't I?" Hermione frowns.

"Of course you are my dear, but first there's something we need to discuss. Dumbledore and Severus are waiting in the library for us…I'll have Kreacher take your things to your room, you and Harry go along. I'll be right there." Sirius tries to reassure her, but it doesn't work.

"Harry…what's going on?" She whispers as Harry starts to pull her down the hall and up some stairs. "Why are Dumbledore and Professor Snape here? I thought Sirius and Snape didn't get along?"

"It's okay Hermione, a lot has happened over the summer and Professor Snape is the only one to really explain everything. Just trust me okay?" His green eyes implored into hers making her feel as though she really didn't have a choice.

* * *

Sirius watched Harry lead the girl out before calling for the stubborn house elf that never truly listened to what he said least he threaten him. "Kreacher!"

With a pop the surly old elf appeared, glaring and baring his teeth at Sirius before he noticed the trunk in the corner. "This be young Miss things? Young Miss wants Kreacher to put young Miss things away?"

Sirius blinked; of course the elf had been listening in to private conversations. "Put Hermione's things away and start preparing dinner." Kreacher disappeared with a sneer toward Sirius but otherwise no usual vocal assault making Sirius shake his head. That damned house elf held no respect for anyone but his late brother…and now Hermione.

With the thought of the girl weighing heavily on his heart, he too now retreated to the library.

* * *

Hermione sat in the winged back chair fidgeting as she looked to the men, and Harry, surrounding her. There was an obvious tension between Snape and Sirius, perhaps that's why Dumbledore sat between them? Harry gripped her hand and squeezed it, a sure sign that they were about to start…whatever this was.

"Hermione…have you ever heard about a Regulus Black?" Dumbledore spoke gently, peering over his crescent moon glasses to look at her.

She licked her lips before she answered. "Sirius' brother, right?" The old wizard nodded his head.

"Yes that's correct Ms. Granger. Regulus Black was Sirius' younger brother…and he was Severus' best friend." Hermione's eyes widened at the new information. She wasn't too sure how any of this had to do with her but she had always liked learning new things and Sirius' family was very interesting, if a little psychotic. "You see Ms. Granger, while Sirius rebelled from his family and their views; Regulus didn't, at least not outwardly. Regulus took the Dark Lord's mark just as Severus, but also like Severus, he didn't truly believe in the cause."

Dumbledore paused as he watched the girl take in the information. Snape decided to continue in his silence. "Regulus had tried to be the perfect pureblood son to try and make up for the disappointment of his older brother's actions; at least that's how his parents viewed their eldest." Snape shrugged. "But when we joined with Voldemort we were never prepared for what that meant. It wasn't long afterward that he met her…" Snape trailed, lost in a memory, "Her name was Esmeralda Woulfe, a half-blood from Ireland and coincidentally, a friend of Lily Potter's. Her father was a pureblood who married a Muggleborn, supports of the Order, naturally."

Snape smiled at the irony, "Regulus was torn, he loved her, truly, but he was on the wrong side of the war with no way out. After months of secret meetings he purposed and in secret, they married on January 15th, 1979…and like most newlyweds, Esmeralda found herself pregnant soon after." Severus stood swiftly, going to the desk to make a glass of what looked like Fire Whiskey. Hermione waited, eyes fixed to the man, needing to hear this story in its entirety even as a sickening feeling started to settle itself within her stomach. When he returned to the Dark Lord, he somehow figured out about Voldemort's horcruxes and with the news that he was to bring a child into this world…he fought to change it."

"As the months passed Esmeralda's belly grew and Regulus' deadline started to catch up with him…unfortunately, like what happens to those leading double lives, his lies caught up with him." Severus shook his head, "I saw how desperate he was getting and started to put together a plan, one day in September I went to his room to tell him but he was nowhere to be found. All he left was a note…

_'Today my daughter came into this world and so, _

_today the world will start to change._

_Please protect them Severus._

_He will surely kill me when he finds out._

_Goodbye my Friend,_

_R. A. B.'_

"I never saw him again…but the first week in September I heard word that he had met his death. Esmeralda was dead the next day and the baby was never found. Regulus had stolen Slytherin's locket which was one of Voldemort's horcrux. He managed to hide it away before Barty Jr. caught up with him when he was meeting with Esmeralda. We never knew what happened with the baby…until the Prophecy was made about Harry and Voldemort."

Severus finally stopped, unable to continue, Dumbledore finished the story for him. "As it turns out, Esmeralda had left her baby with the baby's Godmother that day, and when Lily heard about the parent's deaths she did what she was instructed to do. She hid the baby away from the Magical world…and when Lily met her end, the secret of the baby's whereabouts died with her. The only reason we now know is because when I fought Voldemort, he accidentally shared his memories. He had searched through Lily's thoughts before he killed her and had seen what she did for her best friend." Dumbledore explained kindly, then stopped to read Hermione, but the girl looked to be in shock.

"Hermione…you are not the Granger's daughter, you are the daughter of Regulus Black and Esmeralda Woulfe Black. Lily Potter was your Godmother, and Severus _and_ Sirius are your Godfathers. You are a pureblood and the heir to the Black fortune as well as the Woulfe. I'm sorry my dear…I wish we could have found this out sooner, but it's confirmed by the Black Family tapestry…You are not Hermione Jean Granger, but Hermione Esme Black."


	6. Picking Up The Pieces

**Picking Up The Pieces**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't profit.**

**An: I have pictures on my profile so you guys can get an idea of what Regulus and Esmeralda look like. Glad you guys seem to be enjoying this story, and trust me the wait for Fleur will be worth it.**

* * *

The room felt distant, cold almost, as she looked out the window watching the sunset. She didn't know how long she had been standing here, leant against the window frame, but the weariness lingering at the edges of her body told her that she'd have to move soon. She'd been doing this the past couple days, waking earlier than the rest of the house and then spend her tie in this library like she was chasing after that moment everything she knew about her life changed. Maybe if she could catch it, she could take it all back.

Kreacher delivered her meals to her, and most ties he would linger in the room waiting for an order until she finally sent him away with some meaningless errand. This morning she had asked him to change her bedding, though she hadn't slept in the bed since her arrival but on the sofa in front of the fireplace in her room. After lunch she sent him to find and feed Crookshanks, only after did she realize he also gave the stubborn cat a bath as well, she didn't know who was more frightened after the incident, Kreacher or Crooks.

The door opened behind her, and the tinkling of silverware and china reached her ears. "Is Miss Hermione wanting her dinner now? Kreacher made Miss favorite! Bouillabaisse with Garlic Bread and Kreacher brought Miss Tea too! Won't Miss come eat?" Hermione turned to look at the giddy old house elf and smiled sweetly.

"Of course Kreacher, thank you." The elf blushed at the gratitude and set the tray upon the desk, pulling out the chair from his mistress, no matter how many times Hermione had said otherwise. She sat in the offered seat, curling her legs up and beneath her as she watched the elf light the fire place and light the oil lamps. It was so clear that the elf was giddy at having someone to serve, someone he respected. Hermione sighed and looked away.

"Is Miss Hermione wanting anything else?" Kreacher asked, his ears perking up slightly.

Hermione shook her head, "No thank you Kreacher, why don't you go relax." She offered hopefully.

The house elf scrunched up his face in distaste. "No Miss, Kreacher goes to bed after Miss Hermione. Kreacher will go make dinner for Miss Hermione's guest…unless Miss Hermione does not wish for Kreacher to feed Miss Hermione's guest?" The elf almost seemed giddy at the prospect.

Hermione chuckled, "Please do feed them Kreacher; we wouldn't want them to starve now would we?" Hermione grinned as the elf adopted a reluctant look.

"No wouldn't want thems to starve." He grumbled before disappearing. Hermione shook her head with a grin as she ripped off a corner of bread to dip into her soup. The old house elf had made it abundantly clear how much he despised Sirius and Harry, he even meant as far as trying to throw them from the house when she had found out that she was in fact Regulus' child and so the true owner of the house. It was quite comical at the time, though Sirius didn't think so and when he had risen a hand to hit the elf, Hermione had been horrified. She remembered yelling at the man…her Uncle, as Kreacher hid behind her leg and bared his teeth at the man.

She had even tried to free the house elf, at which point the old elf nearly broke down in tears. When he had calmed she asked him to explain why he was so upset seeing as Hermione couldn't fathom why anyone would actually like being slaves. Kreacher told Hermione that it was a great honor to serve, as his line had always served the Black family. Begrudgingly, Hermione put the clothes away and accepted the fact that this was truly how the elf wished to live, even if she didn't understand it.

He was the only one she had really spoken to since the meeting with Dumbledore and Severus. She couldn't bring herself to face Sirius and Harry…what could she possibly say? 'Thank you for telling me that I'm not how I always thought I was. I'm really grateful that I know my parents aren't actually my parents and that I'm actually a pureblood witch and not just any pureblood, but the last heir of the Black and the Woulfe family.' It sounded sarcastic even within her head.

Sirius was her family though, at least she could go to him if she had any questions…though by the sound of things Severus was the one who really knew her…father, and Snape was her freaking Godfather! She couldn't really get over that little detail. The Woulfe family had died with her mother though…she was the last of them, and Severus had said that Bellatrix and made certain that there was nothing left of the family's estate…that was unfortunate.

Hermione sighed and rubbed her head, all this thinking was giving her a headache. She thought about going to the nearest payphone to call her parents and get their side of the story, but things were already strained and she feared breaking things completely. But if they knew…maybe that's why they acted so strangely when she brought up the magical world? Maybe they resented taking her in? No, she shouldn't assume such things, not until she talked with them.

She pushed the now empty tray away and turned in the chair so that her back could rest against one of the thing wings, her knees pushed up against the other as she curled in on herself. I faint pop sounded behind her and she knew Kreacher had returned to take her tray; big blue eyes and floppy ears peaked at her from over the chair arm by her feet. "Is Miss Hermione not feeling well?" He asked softly.

"I'm not sure what I'm feeling at the moment Kreacher." She smiled sadly.

Hermione watched as the elf pulled at his ears as he thought. She waited patiently and then smiled as Kreacher offered his hand, "Come with Kreacher Miss Hermione! Kreacher has something that will cheer Miss Hermione up!" Hermione uncurled and took the elf's hand with a soft smile and followed him from the room and down two flights of stairs to his little room just outside the kitchen. The door opened to a surprisingly large room, for an elf…actually as Hermione thought of it, it looked like what Harry had described his room beneath the stairs as.

She kneeled by the door and watched as the elf puttered around the room in search of something. The room was filled with knick-knacks and random bits and ends that the elf had collected over the years. "Where is it? Where is it?" He muttered to himself, until finally he pulled a tattered, dusty looking book from beneath his mattress and scurried over to her, thrusting it into her hands.

"What is this Kreacher?" She asked as she swiped her hands over the cover to clear the dust.

"Master Black gave this to Kreacher. Told Kreacher to protect it, he did!" Kreacher nodded frantically as he reached to pull the cover opened to reveal a moving picture. Hermione gasped as her hand flew to her hand to cover her mouth. She watched as the dark haired man and blonde woman stood side by side, hands clasped together. First they looked at each other, foreheads touching, then the man drew back to place a kiss on the woman's head. Beneath the picture, in elegant script, was written. 'Our Wedding Day.'

"These…these are my parents?" She looked to the elf with tears in her eyes. The elf merely nodded and reached to turn the page once more. Hermione fell back to sit upon the floor, her back against the wall as she spotted the same woman and man, only this time the man was kneeling with his hands splayed across the woman's clothed stomach. They were both grinning madly into the camera and looked to be laughing. This one was labeled, 'Our First Family Photo'. Tears fell as she realized she was in her mother's stomach when the picture was taken, Esmeralda wasn't showing so it must have been when they first found out.

Kreacher turned the page once more and it was an exact replica of the last, but this time Esmeralda was clearly showing. 'Six Months.' The elegant script read. Regulus looked rundown but so happy, and Esmeralda glowed with pride as she looked down on her husband and their unborn child.

Another turn of the page showed a pregnant Esmeralda wrapped in a loving hug by Lily Potter, both laughing joyously as Lily whispered something into Esmeralda's ear. 'Sisters.' It read. The next photo showed the two women again, this time they were sitting on a couch with hands on the others belly. 'Harry and Hermione.' Hermione gasped realizing this must have been taken at the start of September as Harry and Her were nine months apart.

Again, Kreacher turned the page and Hermione sobbed as she watched mother and father cradle their newborn, both parents crying and smiling as they looked upon their baby. It was labeled simply as 'Hermione Esme Black, 19 September 1979.' That was the last picture and Hermione clutched the book to her chest as she sobbed, grieving for the parents she never knew, for the life she never got to live and the family she never got to experience.

Kreacher stayed by his Mistress' side as she cried herself to sleep. When he was sure she wouldn't wake he wrapped a blanket around her and prepared to over her to her room, but the sound of footsteps coming down the hall stopped him. Sirius entered the kitchen to see his niece curled up next to the elf, she looked exhausted and troubled even as she slept. Sirius could very well kick himself. He moved closer to take her to her rooms when the elf hissed at him. He raised his hands in peace, "I'll take her to her room Kreacher. Will you help and open the door?"

He waited as the elf deliberated, then finally Kreacher nodded and allowed Sirius to pick the girl up. Quietly and gently man and elf climbed the stairs and walked through the halls to finally reach her room. Sirius looked around and noticed that it didn't look like she spent any time here, though he knew she was mostly in the library, he thought she at least slept here. He moved to place her on the bed when the elf stopped him.

"Miss Hermione does not sleeps in bed. Miss Hermione sleeps on the couch by the fire. Miss Hermione doesn't know that Kreacher knows, but Kreacher can hear when his Mistress starts to cry. Kreacher come and sits next to his Mistress until hers crying stops." The elf bit his lip. "Kreacher is worried for his Mistress." He whispered softly.

Sirius had to clear his throat of tears before he could speak, "Well let's see if she can sleep in the bed tonight then, yeah? I'm sure you will hear her if she needs any help, right?" Kreacher nodded quickly and pulled back the covers allowing Sirius to deposit the girl in bed. With the help of the house elf he tucked the girl in, but it was then he noticed that Hermione was clutching something to her chest. "That'll be all Kreacher." Sirius dismissed the elf. "Thank you." He added hesitantly, remembering the girl's fondness of the mean old elf.

After Sirius was sure that Kreacher had left, he gently pried the book from the girl's hands. When he opened it to find pictures of his brother and his bride, the pictures of his unborn niece and her parents and then as he saw Lily with Esmeralda and their unborn babies he all but broke down. The last picture killed him and he could not stop the tears from escaping him. How could he have not known? Why wasn't he there to protect them? Lost to his grief he didn't notice that Hermione had awoken by the man's quiet crying. She placed a gentle hand upon his, startling him as she spoke. "There's nothing you could've done." She whispered in a hoarse voice.

"Will you ever forgive me?" Sirius cried.

Hermione squeezed his hand, knowing that he was talking to her as much as he was talking to his lost brother. "You're here now Sirius, for me and for Harry. I'm sure that's all they care about." She sighed; sleep dragging her back into the land of dreams. "They loved me Sirius and I know…he loved you…too." Her eyes lost the fight and closed; her breathing evens out as she falls deeper and deeper to sleep.

Sirius wipes his eyes and places the book next to Hermione's pillow, kissed her forehead and quietly left the room to go check on his other ward. Peaking in, he sees Harry resting peacefully. He closes the door and walks further down the hall and up to the fourth floor to his room, but pauses just short of opening the door and looks further down the darkened hallway. The black door taunting him. He shook his head; that was for another time…when Hermione was ready.


	7. Searching For Connection

**Searching For Connection**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't profit.**

**An: Another update. As for the Kreacher/Hermione relationship I have a few things to say. First, it's always been understood that Kreacher held Regulus Black in the highest regard and that he despised Sirius and everyone Sirius brought into the house, especially Molly Weasley. Kreacher would have been the only one to know about Regulus marrying and having a child besides Lily Potter and Severus Snape. And so when Kreacher listens to the private conversations going on within the house, he learns of Hermione's true identity. Because she is the child of his previous Master, a man he loved to serve, Kreacher is delighted.**

**We need to remember that in the Magical World house elves are often forgotten, so why wouldn't anyone think to even ask Kreacher about any details regarding Regulus? Kreacher is very much protective of Hermione and who gets near her. He will play a part in this story, because he feels responsible for her life, much like how Dobby acted toward Harry. We know house elves are often responsible for childcare among Pureblood households. It's very easy to assume that Kreacher had taken care of Hermione while she was little, before her parents' death. And it's equally easy to assume that he grieved the loss of her as much as he grieved the loss of Regulus.**

**That is all. Read. Review. Enjoy.**

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling drained and exhausted, and yet lighter somehow. She ran her fingers down the now clean crushed velvet cover of the family photo book. She could see that it was a deep purple color as the light reflected upon it, and for some reason unknown to her, it made her love it all the more. With a sigh she pulled herself from the bed, her back thanking her for not spending another restless night on the couch. After a shower and dressing she goes downstairs for breakfast, the photo book close at her side.

When she opens the door to the kitchen she's met with the sight of an exasperated Sirius trying to talk Kreacher into letting him and Harry make their breakfast while Kreacher serves Hermione. Hermione giggles, alerting the others to her presence. "Miss Hermione!" Kreacher greets happily making Sirius scowl at him.

"Good morning Kreacher." She giggles as the elf races over to grasp her hand. "I was thinking today, we can all have breakfast together. Would that be alright?" She smiles down at him.

Kreacher shakes his head and pulls Hermione to the spot at the head of the table. "No trouble, Miss Hermione, no trouble at alls." With a snap of his fingers the table fills with breakfast foods fitting of Hogwarts. Sirius and Harry sigh in relief and sit to start filling their plates, but before Hermione could fill her own, Kreacher does it for her. A cheesy Spanish omelet, garlic and rosemary home fries, bacon and sausage fill her plate. Next to it appears coffee, tea and a glass of orange juice; Harry and Sirius gape at the house elf, a little put off.

"Thank you Kreacher." She whispers through a blush, and then pats the seat to the right of her. "Won't you join us?" Kreacher's blue eyes widen to comical proportions as he blushes and tugs at his ear.

"N-no Miss Hermione, Kreacher shouldn't! House elves aren't allowed to sit at the table!" He hurries to explain, trying not to offend his Mistress.

Hermione leans forward and settles him with a firm look. "Am I your Mistress, Kreacher?" She prompts.

"Yes! Miss Hermione is Kreacher's Mistress! And such a lovely Mistress, Kreacher has!" He hops from foot to foot.

Hermione smiles, "Good. Then as your Mistress, I want you to eat at this table during meal times. Is that understood?" Kreacher squeaks and hurriedly rushes off, only to return moments later with a few pillows. He stacked them onto the chair and climbed into them to sit at the table and made himself a plate. Hermione looked to Sirius with a raised eyebrow, to which Sirius bowed his hair in recognition and agreement. Then she looked to Harry to find the boy smiling fondly at her. It was then she realized that she had yet another gift for him besides the ring that now rested upon his right middle finger.

* * *

As breakfast comes to an end they find themselves lingering at the table, it had been a good morning and almost normal, all three were reluctant to give that up. Finally Hermione stood and cleared her throat, "Harry…I have something that I think you should see." She looked to Sirius and then back to her friend. "The parlor perhaps?" She bit her lip in question, truthfully she wished to hide herself away in the library, but selfishly she wanted to keep the place to herself.

"Sure Mione." Harry grinned and stood, taking her hand and pulling her off toward the sitting room, leaving Sirius behind to chuckle at his antics. Harry went to pull her onto the couch, but Hermione pulled him to sit upon the floor between couch and coffee table as she placed the book onto her lap. Harry looked at it curiously. "What's that?" He whispered, watching as she stroked the cover softly.

Hermione smiled up at him, and then past him to Sirius as the man came into the room, taking a seat in the old winged back chair by the fireplace. "It's a photo book that Regulus…my dad gave to Kreacher to keep safe. Kreacher showed it to me last night." She explained, opening the cover and allowing the boy to pull the book so that it rested on both of their laps.

"He looks like you Sirius!" The boy grinned, looking up at his Godfather then hastily returning his eyes to the photo. He studied the picture carefully before looking at his friend, "You look like them." Hermione grinned despite herself.

"There's more." She whispered flipping through the pages until it landed on the first photo of both their mothers. Harry gasped much like Hermione did when she first saw them. "They called themselves sisters…they were best friends, Harry." She watched the emotions flicker across his face as she fought back her tears.

Finally he looked at her and gave a watery smile before taking her free hand in his. "Just like us…right Mione?" his green eyes looked so innocent as they searched hers. "You're my best friend, I mean Ron's my mate, but you've never turned your back on me. You're my best friend. You're my sister, right?"

Hermione buried her head into his shoulder as she nodded her head, "Yeah Harry, just like us. You're my best friend too." She chuckled tearfully, "You're my brother." She confirmed. Harry sighed happily and turned the next page. "See…this is our first picture together, you and me, Harry…with our moms." She whispered, pretending to ignore how he gripped her hand just a bit tighter. Harry rubbed his finger carefully over first his mom and her stomach and then Hermione's mother and her bulging belly.

"We look good." He joked, though his voice cracked. Both Hermione and Sirius chuckled anyways.

"Yeah, we do." Hermione chuckled, wiping her nose with her sleeve even though she found the act disgusting. She turned to the last page and watched as the sadness disappear somewhat from his face as looked upon the happy family, then he looked to her, his boyish face watching her. "I was thinking that we could make copies of the ones with your mom, you know, so that you could have them. And maybe…if you want, we can go through some of my parents' things in their room…maybe there are others?" She asked quietly.

Harry watched her for a few seconds more before he gave her a gentle smile. "Could we copy the whole album? And I have a few photos of Mum and Dad that Sirius sound over the summer, if we find more maybe we can make a new album with our whole family? One with everyone, Sirius, and the Weasleys and even the pictures we have from Hogwarts and from home too? It can be an album of our lives!" He went on excitedly.

Hermione sighed; Merlin was she grateful for having this boy in her life. "That sounds fantastic Harry." Then she turned to his, no _their_, Godfather. "Would you help us?" She asked hesitantly, ignoring the way Harry was grinning from her to Sirius.

Sirius chuckled, "Of course, I'd be honored." He bowed deeply, breaking the tension and making the two teens laugh. Things were looking up, but Hermione wasn't out of her misery just yet…but she knew this was a start.

* * *

Hermione stood outside the black door at the end of the hall, Sirius and harry stood behind her silently giving her any courage they could offer. No one else could open this room, not because it was spelled but because it was just something _she felt_ she had to do. She strained her back, steadied a shaking hand over the brass knob and as she exhaled she pushed the door open. The state room had been boxed up long ago by Kreacher, all of his former Master and his wife's things packed neatly away for someone to come along a rediscover them.

Hermione smiled a little, she wouldn't of know just how she would have reacted if the room had been left in a lived in state, as if her parents had just stepped out…that would be a little too much for her to handle. There was a box labeled 'Furniture' in the corner and Hermione figured that Kreacher had shrunken and put the rooms furnishing into this box to make room for the others. "Clever elf." Hermione whispered under her breath.

As she moved further into the room she ghosted her fingertips across the tops of boxes as she passed them. She stopped in the middle of the room and inspected her fingertips, clean; it seems though Kreacher hadn't kept up with the rest of the house, he did make sure this room remained immaculate. She was grateful; it'd make this one hundred times easier. "What would you have us do, Hermione?" Sirius asked, watching the girl carefully.

"Yeah Mione, where should we start?" Harry added with a smile.

Hermione took in the room once more and then focused on Sirius, "If you could handle that side of the room?" She pointed to the corner just behind him. "I suspect that will have to go through each box, the only ones that seem to be labeled are the furniture." He nodded and set to work. She turned to Harry, "Could you handle this one here?" She gestured to her left. Harry nodded, but waited. "I'll handle this corner and we'll work our way to the middle? Maybe we should label as we go? And if we find anything…" She drifted off.

Harry nodded and gave her a goofy thumb up, "Righty-o Mione!" She grinned at his playfulness, thankful for the break in tension and turned around to her own corner to start the long process of going through her stranger parents' things.

She shook her head, _'Merlin that sounded morbid.'_ She thought to herself.

* * *

She didn't find anything in the first six boxes, which she had inspected every last inch of them, and had painstakingly instructed the other two, to do as well. She pulled open the top of the seventh box, already thinking about calling the search off till after lunch, and stopped all movement. There, right at the top of the box sat an envelope, her name was the only thing written in black swirly script. With a deep breath she picked it up, it was thick and heavy; obviously someone had a lot to tell her. She tucked it safely inside her jumper, careful not to wrinkle or bend it.

Beneath that was a series of objects wrapped in cloths. Hermione swallowed and set the box aside, she didn't know why, but she had a feeling she wanted to be alone when she opened it. She moved on, putting the box and its mysterious contents out of her mind as she continued her search. The next few boxes were filled with Slytherin memorabilia that must have belonged to her Father and surprisingly Ravenclaw items that she assumed belong to her mother. "She was in Ravenclaw." Hermione laughed.

Sirius and Harry came over to look at the things. Sirius grinned sadly, "Makes sense, you are the brightest witch of your age." He teased making her blush. "Should we break for lunch?"

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, I've had about enough today…besides Dumbledore said he'd be stopping by today to finish up all the legal aspects to that I can go to my parents' vaults…"

Sirius blinked, "That was today?"

Hermione sighed, ignoring the way Harry snickered at his Godfather. "Honestly."

* * *

After this weekend they had but one week before they left for Hogwarts, and Hermione still hadn't decided when she should confront her parents, the ones who raised her. After Dumbledore had left she had retreated to her room, having had enough of chasing the past. Though they did manage to find a handful of photographs and with Sirius' help both she and Harry now had copies of them all. Seeing Harry so happy to have tangible evidence of his parents made Hermione realize that she was lucky to have been placed with such a loving family as her Mom and Dad.

She knew she needed to speak with them, things had been tense enough lately and this, well she couldn't just sweep it under the rug. Tomorrow they were going to Diagon Alley with the Weasleys, perhaps when she finished there she should head home for the weekend. Yes, Hermione nodded, that was what she had to do.

If only this would be easier done than said.


	8. Confrontation

**Confrontation**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I make no profit.**

**An: Ok here we go; I put a lot into this chapter. We'll finally get to see how Ron reacts and then The Grangers. Dun Dun Duuuun….**

* * *

Hermione sighed in irritation as Sirius insisted on arguing with Kreacher yet again. They were due to meet the Weasleys in five minutes and she had wanted to be early. But then she and Harry had come downstairs to find them at each other's throat once more and from the looks of it they had been going at it for quite a while now. "Hermione…do you think you can, do something?" Harry whispered, not wanting to draw attention to himself.

Releasing a breath, she stepped between the Wizard and the house elf. "What is this about?" When neither offered an answer she turned and raised an eyebrow at Sirius. "Well?"

The wizard straightened his vest, "Kreacher insists that he come with us to Diagon Alley and I told him it was unnecessary." It was obvious he was holding back, though Hermione was both surprised and grateful that he restrained himself.

"Kreacher?" Hermione looked to the elf only to find him sneering and growling at Sirius. "That is enough Kreacher!" She called, not unkindly.

The elf bowed his head making his nose and ears scrape against the floor. "Kreacher is sorry Kreacher has displeased his Mistress!" the elf cried, and if Hermione looked she would have seen Sirius rolling his eyes, luckily for the older wizard she was too focused on the elf to see.

She crouched down so that she was more level with the elf and picked up his head with a gentle finger. "You're forgiven Kreacher, now why do you want to go to Diagon Alley? Is there something you need?" She questioned.

Kreacher shook his head, "No Miss Hermione, Kreacher only wishes to protect his Mistress! Others might wish harm on Kreacher's Mistress for Mistress is a great and powerful witch. Mistress is heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black! Mistress must understand that she needs protection!" He stressed, tugging harshly on his little ears.

Hermione gave the elf a bemused smile, "Thank you for wanting to protect me Kreacher, but it isn't needed. No one knows that I'm a Black besides Dumbledore, Snape and these two." She gestured behind her. "I'm telling the Weasleys today, but I don't have to fear them, they are my friends Kreacher."

The house elf shook his head, "Forgive Kreacher, Miss Hermione…but they were friends of Hermione Granger the Muggleborn not Hermione Black the Pureblood Heir of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black."

"Kreacher, I am both of those girls…nothing has changed with the exception of my last name." She tried to explain, but it was clear the elf wasn't buying it. "I will be fine Kreacher. And if for some reason there's trouble, Harry and Sirius will keep me safe. Okay?"

Hermione waited as Kreacher cast a suspicious eye on the two wizards standing behind her. Then the elf came close to her, enough to whisper. "If Miss Hermione needs Kreacher Miss only needs to call. Kreacher will come." He nodded stubbornly, before giving Sirius one final growl and disappearing.

"He really doesn't like you, Sirius!" Harry giggled, his face lighting up with so much childish glee that Sirius and Hermione both couldn't help but to join him.

"Hermione?" Sirius placed a hand upon her hand to again her attention once the giggling had stopped. "You must know that no harm will come to you in my presence." He looked from her to Harry. "No harm shall come to either of you, so long as I live." He vowed.

She smiled at the man, "Thank you, Sirius. I mean, I know Kreacher was just being overprotective, but he did kind of freak me out a bit, so thank you." Hermione's already small smile disappeared completely as Sirius looked at her with despair.

"As much as it pains me to admit…he wasn't completely wrong." Sirius sighed, dragging a hand through his unkempt hair. "Now that you are legally Hermione Black, you will be recognized as such. Eventually it will not be a secret anymore and as that happens, people may treat you differently. Your name and your title within our family comes with not only status but power, whether you wish it or not. Your father was a known Death Eater, even if he did switch to the light, he will always be viewed, at least partially, as one of _them_…just like Snape. Even your mother, though she was half-blood, came from a very prominent family in Ireland. People will see you differently…it cannot be helped."

Hermione swallowed thickly, "You mean to say is that some might want to take revenge upon the Black name, and others will either fear, respect or envy my…_heritage_?"

Sirius gave her a sad sort of smile, "Sometimes it's all of the above my dear." Hermione let it sink in; she knew it was true; after all she herself viewed things differently. She viewed herself differently.

"Don't worry Mione; I know you're the same Hermione. Ron will too, and so will everyone else who loves you." Harry grinned as he wrapped a supporting arm around his would be sister.

"Thanks Harry." She sighed.

* * *

Diagon Alley was crowed as it always is, but thankfully they were able to spot the Weasleys fairly easily. After all, it is kind of hard to miss a bunch of red in a sea of black, blond and brown. "Hello Arthur, Molly!" Sirius greeting with a grin.

"Harry! Hermione! So good to see you, now let me take a look at you!" Molly fussed over them, making the two teens blush.

"Aw come on Mum! Knock it off." Ron groaned, though he too grinned at his friends, socking Harry in the arm and nodding to Hermione. "Thanks for the Pocket Knife Mione, it's weird but cool, didn't know those Muggles had stuff like it."

Hermione sighed, but smiled. "You're quite welcome Ron. I'm glad you liked it. I'm sorry I wasn't able to give it to you in person…I had a lot of things to see to." Her grinned turned a bit awkward. Mrs. and Mr. Weasley saw and zoned it on Sirius, wondering what the girl was talking about.

Sirius shook his head solemnly. "Now isn't the time." He whispered discreetly to the adults. "Now! I'm afraid we have to make a pit stop at Gringotts and then off to gather Harry and Hermione's things. Ron, I don't suppose you'd like to tag along?" He winked at the red head.

"Bloody yeah I do!" Ron exclaimed, relieved he didn't have to go shopping with his parents.

"No worries Molly, I'll keep him in line." Sirius gave the woman a wolfish grin.

Molly opened her mouth to protest when a hand on her arm stopped her, "Don't worry Mrs. Weasley, _I'll_ keep them in line." Hermione grinned, quelling the older witch's fears.

Mrs. Weasley laughed as the boys groaned, "Right you are dear, we'll all met up at The Leaky Cauldron for lunch then?" Hermione nodded and at once the two groups spilt up and went their separate ways.

* * *

"Right then, Hermione we'll be waiting right here for you." Sirius paused, "Are you sure you're alright to go it alone?" He grinned down at her.

"Of course, we've down this before, should be no problem now." Hermione said with as much false bravado as she could muster.

Ron looked at her, confused. "Blimey, I didn't know you had a vault here Mione. Thought only real wizards and witches did."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry yelled as he turned around on his friends, grabbing the red head by the collar of his shirt. "Hermione _is_ a real witch and a lot better with magic than you'll ever be!" The boy roared, making Ron's face go pale.

"No, wait! I d-didn't mean it like that!" Ron stuttered as he grasped Harry's hand trying to free himself. Seeing the boy struggle, Hermione placed a hand on Harry's shoulder to calm hi, though she only did so for Harry's sake.

"Harry…it's okay, it's obvious that Ron doesn't think before he speaks. I'm okay." Hermione stated softly, and though her comment made Ron's face turn as red as his hair, the boy was smart enough not to say anything.

Harry let his friend go and turned to the girl he'd sworn to love and protect like a sister, "You sure?" Green eyes appraised her as Harry tried to discern whether or not she was lying.

"I promise, Harry. Now, I won't be long…try not to get into any trouble." Hermione warned, grinning when Harry and Sirius merely smirked at her warning. Ron was too busy staring holes into his shoes to bother any sort of reaction, good or bad.

The squeak of her shoes echoed through the marbled building as she approached the Goblin in front of her, and of course it had to be Griphook. She cleared her throat to gain his attention. "I'd like to make a withdrawal from my vault." She spoke like Sirius had trained her to do, confident and unyielding.

Without looking up from his scale of rubies the Goblin sneered. "Name?"

Hermione licked her lips, but didn't allow herself to hesitate. "Hermione Esme Black." Her voice rang loud and true through the marbled halls and much to her horrification any noise that sounded around her immediately ceased.

She stood proudly as the Goblin looked down at her with wide eyes, and an uneasy smile that she supposed was meant to be welcoming. "Ah yes! Lady Black, welcome, welcome! Wand please." Hermione handed him her wand and watched as he inspected it and then handed back to her. "From which vault would you like to _withdrawal_ from? Woulfe or Black?"

"Black." She spoke as she stored her wand back into its holder on her forearm. She could feel eyes watching her, but she refused to look.

Griphook took a quill and held it steadily over a blank parchment. "The amount, Lady Black?" Again his smile was more sinister than charming as he looked onto her.

"5,000 Galleons." She gave the number she and Sirius had discussed. It'd be enough to pay for all her schooling needs, plus anything else she might want as well as extra Galleons to take to Hogwarts so that she didn't have to venture to the Gringotts in Hogsmead for a little while, if at all.

Griphook scratched the number onto the parchment and held the paper above his head as it disappeared in flames. A few seconds later a small black coin bad appeared in front of the Goblin. Griphook tied the golden string around the opening and dropped it into her awaiting hand. "Standard undetectable extension charm and anti-theft wards. Will there be anything else Lady Black?"

Hermione shook her head, depositing the bag into the inner pocket of her jacket. "That will be all Griphook. Good day." With a mutual nod, Hermione spun and began her march to the exit. As she neared the door a soft voice stopped her.

"Lady Black?" She turned, confusion turning into instant fear as she found that the source of the voice was none other than Narcissa Malfoy and next to her was her _darling_ son, Draco. "I assure you, there's no need to fear us…we are, after all, _family_."

Hermione froze, subtly fingering her wand. "What might I do for you Madame Malfoy?" She tried her best to copy Narcissa's air of nobility and cool demeanor, from the look of amusement and surprise in the blonde woman's eyes, Hermione assumed she came pretty close.

"I didn't believe it once it appeared on the Tapestry…and yet here you are." Hermione wondered silently if she really heard a sense of pride in the woman's voice, or if perhaps, she had imagined it. "I am not so delusional to believe that your recent discovery of your true heritage negates any bad blood between my family and yourself…but make no mistake, you _are family_ and that changes everything to us." Narcissa stressed. "Currently you are getting to know your…_Uncle_ and so I ask if you might be open to getting to know your other family members, past all the pretense and history." She paused to look down at her son and Hermione watched as Draco struggled to make eye contact with her as she tried to avoid it. "You don't have to make a decision now, think about it and when you've made a decision, please do send word."

Narcissa made to walk away, Draco following close behind her. "How would I contact you?" Hermione called out, blushing at her rashness. "I mean, if I decided to…how would I contact you?"

Narcissa smiled a secret smile. "We're your family Hermione you will always be able to find us, and we'll _always_ be able to find you." Then she looked down to Draco. "Just send word to your cousin, Draco."

* * *

"What happened in there! Are you hurt?"

"We saw the Malfoys come out! What did they do to you?"

Harry and Sirius said at once as she finally stepped from the bank. She held up her hands, stopping the onslaught of worry and panic. "I'm fine." She looked at them both. "Nothing happened...not really. She just said, that if I wanted to talk…to think about it."

"Why in the bloody hell would they want to talk to you? You're nothing but a Mudblood to them!" Ron screamed. The use of that vile words stopped Hermione's heart cold, and she had to grab both Harry's and Sirius' hands to stop them from rearing on the boy.

"Shall we head out then?" Hermione sighed.

"But-" "Drop it Ron." Harry cut the boy off as he locked arms with his sister and started off down the crowded alley. Sirius placed a hand on the red head's shoulder and ushered him forward, cutting off any further questions the boy might have.

He didn't know what was said between Narcissa and Hermione, but Narcissa was a Slytherin and worst, she was a Black…if she had reached out to Hermione like he feared she would, and then obviously Madame Malfoy thought she had something to gain.

* * *

The atmosphere around the table was tense and Hermione tried to hide herself from it by focusing on her Butterbeer. She glanced up at Ron, who had been glaring at her and Harry suspiciously since the bank and then she looked at the other Weasleys. It was obvious that Ron had said something to them, because even though they hid it far better than Ron, they too were giving her strange looks. "I have something that I want to tell you." She sat straighter in her chair, gaining courage from the two next to her.

"What is it dear?" Mrs. Weasley smiled.

Hermione sighed. "It'll be public knowledge by the time I get to Hogwarts, but I wanted to tell you all in person….I'm…I'm adopted." She paused, taking in their shocked and stunned reactions. Deciding to get it over with…she ripped the Band-Aid off. "It turns out that during the first Wizarding War against Voldemort my parents were killed and my Godmother hid me in the Muggle world. My father betrayed Voldemort because he fell in love with a Half-Blood who supported the Order. Her found out about Voldemort's Horecruxes and made a move to destroy one after my birth, but he was caught." She paused to take a quick breath. "My father is Regulus Black and my mother is Esmeralda Woulfe. My Godmother was Lily Potter and my Godfathers are Sirius and Severus Snape. I'm a Pureblood."

Her face was flaming red as she finished and she looked down at the table, refusing to see their reactions. For a few moments it was deathly silent…and then, mayhem.

"Oh you poor thing!" Molly reached for her cold hand.

"Bloody hell." Came from Arthur as he downed his tea.

Fred and George grinned and talked in tandem. "Rich and smart, aye Hermione?" they winked at her as she finally looked at them, she laughed. Ginny just shrugged and continued trying to sneak a drink from Fred's Butterbeer.

Hermione looked to Ron and found the boy fuming. "A bloody Death Eater! You're the daughter of a Death Eater! Related to Malfoy! Are you barking mad?" He shouted from across the table, sending Hermione into angry tears.

Hermione bolted up from her chair and slammed her hands onto the table. "How dare you Ronald Weasley!" She glared. "How dare you." She said once more in a whisper before pushing from the table.

Harry stood to follow her, but glanced back at his friend. "You really mucked this one up mate. She's still the same Hermione who saved our asses for the past three years!" He glared at the boy, angry and hurt for his sister. "Didn't you hear a word she said?" Harry shook his head angrily. "I want nothing to do with you until you get your head out from your ass." He spat, taking off to catch up with Hermione.

Sirius nodded to Arthur and Molly, "I think it's best we leave."


	9. Harry, Hermione and The Grangers

**Harry, Hermione and The Grangers**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't make a profit.**

**An: I know this took forever, but I had to rewrite the entire thing three times because I didn't like the way it was going. But here it is at last so read it, enjoy it and please review it. **

* * *

Harry hunted through the confines of the library, picking up this book and that book, searching each page for an answer to a question his sister desperately needed answered. But what could he do to relieve some of the pain and heartache that had settled in Hermione?

Hermione had always been the brains behind his bravado, the plan behind his determination, so what was he to do now? Whenever Hermione had something she needed to work out her first stop, and last, was always the library. Sure the Black family library wasn't as grand as Hogwarts, but Harry knew there were books in this room that Dumbledore himself hadn't seen in his lifetime.

Harry crashed down into one of the winged back chairs, his body sagging with the weight of his best friend's grief. When they had arrived back at Grimmauld Hermione had locked herself into her room with only Kreacher being allowed entry. The surly house elf had given Sirius a serious tongue lashing when he first came from Hermione's room and Harry hadn't seen or heard from either man or elf since.

He just needed something, _anything_, to help his friend, his _sister_, _his Hermione_. Harry sighed as his head dropped lower, his eyes trained on the ground…and on the book that lay there, as if placed. He flipped through the pages absentmindedly, not reading the words until it lay flat in his hand upon a random page. He couldn't quite understand what was going on within the story, but as the girl spoke to the boy, what she said struck him.

'_Tis but thy name that is my enemy; _

_Thou art thyself though, not a Montague. _

_What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot, _

_Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part _

_Belonging to a man. O! be some other name: _

_What's in a name? that which we call a rose _

_By any other name would smell as sweet;_

As he read Juliet's words over, or rather Shakespeare's words, he started to grin and he wondered if Hermione had ever read his work before. He bet that she did, even when under the worst fire from the Slytherins for being a Muggleborn she had tried to keep in touch with that part of herself. Though now, when faced with the lie of who you thought you were and who you actually are, Harry doubted that his friend remembered such a passage. He should remind her.

* * *

Hermione searched her photobooks, both Muggle and Magical, trying to find some semblance of herself within the pages. Was Ron right? Was her last name so unforgivable? Her lineage? Though she had no choice in the matter, did the family she was born into hold more weight upon who she is than the family that raised her? Well this is the Wizarding World, Hermione reasoned, of course the Black name will always be all that people hear and care about once they met me. And regrettably, Hermione truly understood that.

But did that all negate who she is? Everything that made her, her came from the Muggle world and her Muggle parents…didn't it? Or would she have always been like she is now regardless of who raised her? Hermione growled out in frustration, her life had become a debate of Nature vs Nurture and she wasn't thrilled about it, not one bit.

Maybe she was overthinking things…again. After all, who says that it wasn't a combination of the two? Surely her morals, mannerisms and way of thinking were directly related to those who raised her. That being said certain personality traits, characteristics and looks were those of her birth parents. And so, if this was true, than she _was_ still who she had always been, she just understood herself better now.

What made her, her was a crazy mix of the two worlds, both Magical and Muggle, and they had always been with her. She was merely aware of the origin of certain ones now, so why should that change her perception of herself? It shouldn't. But it _did_.

Because whether Hermione liked it or not, the weight of the Black name rested heavily upon her shoulders. With Narcissa's child, Draco, being the heir of the Malfoy family, Bellatrix without child, Andromeda disowned and in extension her daughter Tonks, Sirius disowned and without child, the child of Regulus was the sole heir to the Black family and the Lady of the house.

This will change the way everyone looks at her. It changed the way she looked at herself. Suddenly she had this entire heritage; she _meant_ something. Since stepping into the Wizarding World she had been nothing more than the Mudblood know-it-all best friend of Harry Potter.

Dumbledore could only hold off the announcement for so long and that when she stepped onto that Platform everyone would know. Hermione thought about the look on Malfoy's face when he spotted her and chuckles. Poor Malfoy didn't know what was coming to him. Hermione sighed and threw herself back onto the bed, why was it always her? She had to run into the Troll, she got petrified, she controlled a time turner.

"You're thinking too hard Mione." She looked up at the sudden voice to find a smiling Harry standing in her doorway.

"Harry." Her voice was found as she looked upon the boy. He had been her saving grace through this entire ordeal, her rock. She'd have to find a way to thank him properly.

Harry smiled at her, and carrying a book at his side he sat himself in front of her, grinning from ear to ear. "I found something and I think you should read it." He opened the book to the marked page and offered it to Hermione, watching her eyes as she read.

"Shakespeare." Hermione sighed with a remembering king of smile.

Harry's grin only grew. "I know you're having a hard time with all of this, and really, I don't envy you." He chuckled sadly. "But I think this guy sort of had a point you know? What's in a name? I mean I know things will change, they've already changed, but everything you are hasn't just changed because you have a new last name."

This was why she absolutely loved the boy. Harry was as thick as Ron on his worst days, though never a prick, but on his good days Harry was as observant and insightful as Dumbledore. Thankfully Harry wasn't as cryptic either.

She met his stare with a watery smile and threw herself into his arms, hugging herself to his shoulders and feeling more at peace than she had in a while. "Thank you Harry, really." She wiped her tears as she finally pulled away, not at all surprised when she spotted Harry doing the same. "There's just one thing that I have to do…and it needs to be done before we head off to Hogwarts." She looked at him pensively.

"Whatever it is, you know I'll help you." The boy vowed before even knowing what he'd be swearing himself to.

"I need to speak with my parents." Hermione frowned. "Harry, the more I think about it, the more it makes sense that they didn't know about me or my…family. I need to make sure things will be okay now that I know. Things…things haven't been good Harry. Every year it seems like they pull away that much more because they can't understand who I've become." She looked down, fiddling with the bedspread. "I'm afraid this might be the final straw." Though she whispered, Harry heard her loud and clear.

He reaches out and put his hand atop hers, catching her gaze when she looks up at him. "You're _my_ sister Hermione, nothing you ever do, nothing anyone ever says, will ever change that. Your parents love you and if they can't accept you as you are, _as you've always been_, then they don't deserve to be called your parents. You and Sirius are the only family I have, yeah the Weasley's are nice not including Ron at the moment, but you guys are my family, and we're yours, regardless if you need us or not."

Again Hermione was in tears. "Oh you silly boy! Of course you're my family Harry. Sirius too." She wrapped him in another hug as the pieces of herself slowly affixed themselves back into place.

* * *

After the fiasco of Ron's reaction, Hermione knew that going solo to her parents was a rash idea. So she had enlisted the help of Professor McGonagall, Headmaster Dumbledore and Sirius of course seeing as he was one of her Godfathers. What truly stunned Hermione, and perhaps everyone else except for Dumbledore, was Professor Snape's insistence upon coming with.

She could see the logical part of it, she was his Goddaughter and after having to spend three years playing the villain toward her in order to not reveal her identity, because even though Snape didn't know he still somehow knew, he was trying to be there now, as much as he could anyway. That didn't make things any less awkward.

They were in there now. Immediately upon arriving at the Granger residence the adults had moved into the kitchen and left Harry and Hermione in the living room, and of course they had casted a silencing charm so the two teenagers couldn't eavesdrop. Hermione was a nervous wreck and though Harry tried to help, she knew that nothing would help her until this was resolved.

The creek of the kitchen door got their attention as the Wizards and Witch stepped into the room, her parents nowhere in sight. "They're waiting for you my dear." Dumbledore spoke to her more gently and informal than Hermione could remember him ever doing. It scared her even more so than the fact no one besides her Headmaster would meet her eyes.

On shaky knees Hermione carried herself to the door and as she breathed in to prepare herself she felt a heavy hand fall onto her shoulder. She wouldn't have been surprised if it had been Sirius or Professor McGonagall, but it wasn't either…it was Snape. She looked up at him as though praying for an answer, and maybe she was. They jaded man held her eyes for the longest second Hermione had ever experienced and then he spoke slowly, his voice the softest she had ever heard from the man. "You're more than what they think, more than what anyone will ever think, including yourself."

The most surprising thing of all?

Hermione believed him, with all her heart.


End file.
